Conventional footwear products, and particularly athletic shoes, include an upper member attached to a shoe sole structure. Typically, the upper member will include an internal insole. The shoe sole structure typically includes a midsole and an outsole connected to one another as a single assembly (e.g., using adhesives) that is constructed separate from the upper member. This shoe sole assembly then is attached to the upper member, e.g., using adhesives, stitching, welding, etc.
The use of a conventional external midsole and outsole assembly as described above tends to produce shoe designs having a very pronounced and visually apparent sole structure. Such shoe designs, including a complete upper, midsole, and outsole assembly also tend to have a relatively high weight, which can hamper athletic performance. It would significantly increase the pallet of available designs to provide footwear structures and methods of making these structures that eliminate the need for this pronounced and visually apparent shoe sole structure. Furthermore, eliminating at least a portion of the outsole from the shoe design would help, in at least some instances, reduce the overall weight of the footwear product. Nonetheless, any such designs must remain safe, stable, and comfortable when worn, particularly when the footwear is designed for athletic use.